


Dancing....Dirty

by sammys_grl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_grl/pseuds/sammys_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen takes Jared dancing.  Written around the song "I Wanna Be A Cowboy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing....Dirty

The club was exclusive and nobody got in that didn’t belong; who belonged was the sole decision of Jacob, the club’s owner, and a long time friend of Jensen’s. Entering, he and Jared were greeted by darkness and music.

The music courses through them, and Jensen can feel the deep bass in his soul as they move toward the bar, his hand resting possessively at the small of Jared’s back, claiming him and guiding him through the crowd.

After a quick drink, they move to the dance floor, Jensen pressing up behind Jared, keeping him grounded. His hands moving to sit low on his hips, fingers brushing the cotton fabric of the skin tight jeans Jared had worn tonight. One hand coming up along the black tee-shirt, ghosting over the tanned skin hidden underneath, causing Jared to shudder and Jensen to smile as he pulled him even closer.

Slowly the music changes, one song fading out and the next amping up. The hard driving beat is pumping out of the speakers and the words, _“Riding on the range, I’ve got my hat - on, I’ve got my boots - dusty”_ , begin to wash over them. Moving right behind Jared, Jensen slides his hands up his sides and slowly back down, almost shadowing across the warm skin of Jared’s arms. Holding on gently, he trails kisses across Jared’s collarbone, sucks at his neck, and lets his fingers move in gentle admiration of the skin beneath them.

Jared is trembling from the sensations coursing through him, his eyes growing deeper in shade from passion.

Jensen’s body is now undulating in time with Jared’s, hips grinding together, and his hand is skimming the skin underneath Jared’s shirt to stroke and tease first one nipple then the other.

So attuned to their private music, Jensen can hear the familiar growl that rumbles low in Jared’s chest even as the club seems to vibrate around them. He catches Jared’s earlobe and rakes his teeth across it, knowing what that does, then practically growls the lyrics in his ear as they pulse out of the speakers - _“I've got my saddle- On my horse. He's called....T-t-t-t-t-trigger -Of course.”_

Jared’s body responds instinctively to Jensen’s, swaying in time with the music and arching his back a little as Jensen rolls his upper body against Jared’s, tongue flicking out, his head turned to quickly lick that sensitive spot underneath Jared’s ear that always make him shudder and moan.

For a moment, Jared gets lost in the feelings. The ebb and flow of the beat, the drive of the drum, and the surge of the bass envelop him. He’s just here in Jensen’s arms, his body warm and sensual, and the music filters into his soul. Then he becomes aware again of where they are and minutely tenses, but Jensen notices…he notices everything about Jared, always.

Jared is holding back, uncertain of what is happening, and Jensen whispers, “No one pays any attention, let go with me,” pausing to suck a bruise to a pulse point before mouthing, _“I wanna be a cowboy,”_ as his hand works its way back down Jared’s abs and strokes along the line of his jeans; as his fingers brush Jared’s crotch, playing along the outline of his cock.

Jared instinctively pushes back and that slight contact, the exquisite ever so light pressure, is starting to make them both hard.

Jared pulls away slightly, eyeing their surroundings as another moment of uncertainty catches him. “Jensen….?” Jensen holds him tight; hand splayed across his stomach possessively and leans in to lick a path along the curve of Jared’s neck which ends at the soft patch of skin under his ear, biting down as he sings again. _“I wanna be a cowboy”_.

Jared leans a little further back, their hips falling in sync again, rocking and grinding to the powerful beat pulsing over them. Jensen’s hands never stop moving, short nails raking pathways across Jared’s skin. Jared doesn’t need to see the reddening skin to know it is there, little lines of scorching skin, burning hot with passion. “Relax Jared, everything’s okay,” Jensen soothes, pressing a soft kiss to that spot under Jared’s ear again and grinding into his back, letting his fingers press into Jared’s rapidly hardening cock. _“I wanna be a cowboy”_ , Jensen growls, just as he bites down on Jared’s collarbone adding, “It’s gonna be so good, I promise.”

Jensen bites down lightly on Jared’s neck, slowly moving his hand away from his groin and running it along his thigh, tracing a pattern over his hip and sides. He passionately maps Jared’s body with his palms, exploring and pushing Jared toward ecstasy, as Jared leans back and bites into Jensen’s neck, nipping with his teeth, then soothing with his lips. _“Riding on the chuck wagon, following my man,”_ Jared moans in tune with the music, hips thrusting together with the beat as Jensen cleverly exploits all the spots he knows will melt Jared and let him fall apart.

Jared is quickly forgetting everything as Jensen’s hands started working their magic. He’s decided they should be illegal, and that doing this here should not be so hot that he is already hard and straining against the denim of his already too-tight jeans. It seems as though they have suddenly becoming even more restricting, causing him exquisite pain when coupled with the pressure from Jensen’s hand. Oh God, his hands….

Jensen slowly turns Jared to face him, seeing for himself what he was hoping for when he’d decided to bring Jared here. Jared’s pupils are blown with lust, his eyes hooded with desire and want. He never lets up, never gives Jared another moment to consider this as he maneuvers one hand around Jared’s back and pulls him forward and slips a leg between Jared’s. Jared’s eyes drift shut and he begins to grind into Jensen’s leg and with each thrust their erections brush, giving them each a spike of heat and sweet friction. Jared leans his head back, giving Jensen a view of one of his favorite things, Jared’s neck. He takes full advantage of it and begins to lick, bite, and kiss anywhere he can along the throat that had been barred to him.

“You enjoying this, Jared?” he asks, fingers running through Jared’s hair, brushing the sweat slicked bangs back from his face before continuing. “You know I’m going to jerk you off, right here; God, if you could see yourself, so hot, wanting that…you do want that don’t you?”

Jared’s answer was an incoherent moan, but it sounded sexy as hell and Jensen swallowed most of it when he kissed him hard.

“Whenever you hear this song, you’ll get hard won’t you, just thinking of this, of us, getting off on the dance floor of this club,” Jensen murmurs as the song pulses on around them and Jared growls and grinds down into Jensen’s leg harder, wanting, **needing** more.

_“I wanna be a cowboy”_

This time, Jensen moves around Jared slowly, sensuously caressing him as he comes around to mold himself against Jared’s back. Instantly, their bodies fall into the beat, chests rolling as one, hips meeting and grinding as they touch and love. Jensen leans in and bites Jared again, this time clearly marking him, and Jared groans. Jensen feels that singular sound roll through him more powerfully than the music pulsing around them.

_“Makes me feel quite dirty, though we all do sometimes”_

“Please.…” Jared moans.

“You’ll get my hand, baby, gonna make you come so hard for me.” Moving one of his hands intentionally lower, Jensen lets his fingers linger on the first button of Jared’s jeans, kissing him as Jared keens. He pops it open slowly and then one by one pops the others, fingers intentionally brushing the hard line of skin beneath until he has just enough room to get his hand around the length.

_“I wanna be a cowboy”_

Jared shudders and moans as Jensen’s hand finally closes around his erection, tight enough to send him soaring, but not enough to let him come. He leans into Jensen, stunned that he is managing to keep them moving in time with the pulsating beat vibrating around them. His only thoughts are how good it all feels and that his heart seems to be beating in time to the music, and it’s as if the pounding bass is channeled through Jensen’s hand and vibrating along his cock.

_“I wanna be a cowboy”_

Reaching back, Jared squeezes Jensen’s ass, trying in vain to direct their pace and movement, needing more. He knows it to be a desperate venture since Jensen has been in control since they got here. Jensen, and only Jensen, will set the pace of Jared’s pleasure tonight.

It takes Jared a moment to realize that Jensen is occasionally singing along quietly, one hand holding steady on his belly as his hand speeds up, fully aware of the effect that sultry ‘fuck me now’ voice would have on him. _“Looking like a hero, Six-gun at my side, chewing my tobacco,”_ Jensen growls as his thumb swipes over the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath the head of Jared’s cock, causing Jared’s hips to pump into his hand.

_“Out on the horizon, I see a puff of smoke. Indians on the warpath.…_

“That’s it, fuck into it,” Jensen growls possessively as he tightens his grip and allows their bodies to move faster, curve together, move as one. They become lost in the flowing passion of their dance as he grinds against Jared’s lower back, letting his hips jerk in time with his hand movements and pulse of the music.

They exist only in this moment now; their erotic movement is in concert with the unerring timing of Jensen’s caress of that sensitive spot, causing Jared to moan and move with him, helpless to resist the siren song of his lover’s touch. His moans are covered by the throbbing music - _“I wanna be a cowboy”_ \- shifting to the side slightly and turning his head, reaching back with his other hand to fist his fingers in Jensen’s hair and pull him in for a passionate kiss that's all teeth and spit and so hot it melds them together.

_“I wanna be a cowboy”_

The moment Jensen’s tongue slides into his mouth, claiming and tasting and **owning** , Jared comes apart. The music dulls around him; nothing is sharp or focused now other than the pleasure as he arches back, letting the kiss consume his cry as he shudders through one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Jensen strokes him through it, pulling pleasure from him with every motion until he is spent. Finally, gently, he turns Jared to face him, kissing him softly as his hands join together in Jared’s tangled hair, massaging his scalp as he pulls him close for another kiss.

_“I wanna be a cowboy”_

They are pressed so close together that Jared can still feel Jensen’s erection pressing against his hip. Grinning, Jensen licks the come from his fingers then gently tucks Jared in before whispering, “There’s an empty room upstairs, you wanna ride the cowboy?” then he turns and heads for the stairs, Jared right behind him.


End file.
